Releape
by ms. nick jonas
Summary: What happens when a secret from Logan's past sneaks it's way back. I would like to dedicate this story to my dog Bentley who I recently had to put down due to cancer.
1. Prologue

Kendall, James, and Carlos had met Logan when he was 9 years old when he moved to Minnesota. What they didn't know was about something that he had gone through when he was 7. What happens when he's secret comes back and there's nothing he can do to hide it?


	2. Chapter 1

Release Ch. 1

As Logan woke up he felt a wave of dizziness. It only lasted a few seconds. He shook it off and quickly headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower before the others woke up. He knew that Gustavo would be giving them a long day because they had no school today.

The flu was going around and Miss. Collins had called off class because more than half the class had gotten sick. While Kendell, James, and Carlos were happy about not having class, Logan was disappointed. He enjoyed going to school. After all if he was going to be a doctor, he had to go to school.

Even though he wanted to be a doctor, he didn't like being sick. Mrs. Knight always babied them if they got sick. Doctors shouldn't get sick. That's why he decided not to tell anyone about the sore throat he was feeling. It didn't feel that bad anyway. So he took a small doses of Tylenol and jumped in the shower. By the time he got out the others were waking up.

After breakfast the boys headed off the Rock Records. Gustavo was already mad at them for taking so long to get there.

"Dogs, in the recording studio, now"! After 4 1/2 hours recording he finally let them take a break for lunch.

Even though they had only been recording for 4 1/2 hours like any other day, Logan was already feeling worn down and they still have another 4 1/2 hours of working on their dance moves. Gustavo refused to call it dance rehearsal, because that sounded too girly.

When they finally the got back to Palm Woods they all when up to their room to change into more comfortable clothing. Kendell, Carlos and James all when back to the living room and started playing video games. James and Carlos asked Kendell where Logan was. "He says he feels really worn out and wanted to lay down for a while. He just wants us to wake him up when dinner is ready.

They didn't seem to worried about it. Little did they know that this was the start of a long journey ahead.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Logan wound up sleeping through dinner and woke up at 1 in the morning with pain in his stomach and in a sweat. Soon he felt something coming up his throat. He made a dash to the bathroom making it just it time.

As he was empting his stomach Ms. Kight came in and started rubbing his back. She felt his forehead and could tell he had a fever. "Come on sweetie, let's get you back to bed." Logan was to weak to care and just let her help him back to bed. Kendell heard them coming back in the room and asked what was going on.

"I think Logan has the flu" his mother answered. "I'll call Gustavo in the morning". Kendell helped Logan get back in bed. And then got back in his own bed hoping things would br better in the morning.


	4. Chapter 3

When Kendall woke up the next morning he looked over at Logan who appeared to have gotten worse. His face was pale and his cheeks were flushed and his now damp hair was sticking to his forehead. Kendall knew there was no way they were going to the studio today.

Just as he was about to leave the room his mom came in to check on Logan. As soon as she saw he bad he had gotten over night she kneed down next to his bed and gently rubbed his shoulder to wake him up. Logan slowly opened his eyes and Mrs. Knight saw the cloudyness in his eyes.

"Sorry sweetie but we need to check your temperature and see how you're doing." Normally Logan would fight and say that he was fine. But now he was too tired to fight and just lead against him pillow and opened his mouth.

A few minutes later Mrs. Knight pulled it out and her eyes got huge as she read the temperature. It was a 103 F/39.5 C. She quickly turned to Kendall.

"Kendall go wake up the others. We need to get Logan to the hospital."

Kendall saw how scared his mom was and quickly left to wake up James, Carlos, and Katie.

* * *

 _Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I been going through a lot lately. I just lost my grandmother on June 16th. She wa the last grandparent I had left. Then about 2 weeks ago my great-aunt who is my grandmothers older sister who diagnosed with both kidney and lung cancer. She's 94 years old so there's no point in having her do cemo. So we just had to wait a few months to see her go as well._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

As soon as they got to the hospital Logan was taken back immediately. In the waiting room Mrs. Knight called Logan parents and told them what was happening. Kendall called Kelly and Gustavo explaining why they would've be coming in today. Gustavo said he would get Logan's parents on the next flight out. And they would be there later that afternoon and Kelly would be there to pick them up and drive them to the hospital.

As soon as they got there a doctor came over and asked them to come to his office. About 30 minutes later they came back to the waiting room. You could tell they had both been crying. Jenifer got up and hugged Joanna. Logan's Dad Matthew when over to talk to the boys.

"Boys you guys have been friends for years now. But there's something that you don't know about Logan." He sided as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a hospital bracelet. The name on it said, Medical City North Richland Hills. Patient:Logan Mitchell Age:5, Leukemia.

The boys looked at him in shook. No believing what they were seeing.

"That's why he wants to be a doctor. He wants to help young kids who will have to go through the same things he had to go through."

Carlos was the first to speak up.

"Ok but why didn't he even tell us about that?"

"He didn't want you to have sympathy for him." He continued.

"When the doctors saw it in him medical history they wanted to get blood test to check is cell count. They will get the results in about a week. Joanna and I will talk to him in the morning. In the meantime we need to keep him calm and not let anyone else at Palm Woods finds out.

The boys agreed not to say anything at Palm Woods. Before they headed to the room he was in, Kendall called Jo and Camille and told them what was going on. He made sure not to mention that the doctor was checking his blood cell count. He knew he would have to wait until they talked to Logan and see if he would be ok with it.


End file.
